paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Aftershock
Aftershock is a new heist released during the 3rd day CrimeFest 2015 and is the seventh contract given by Vlad. It is also the 3rd loud-only heist given by Vlad. Objectives # Locate the trucks # Saw both trucks # Loot the safes # Wait for Bain # Pick up C4 # Blow the wall # Put safes in truck # Move truck to the escape zone # Light the flare # Wait for helicopter # Get in truck and escape Walkthrough The group starts out either on top of or below an overpass, with one member receiving a saw. The crew must then find the two trucks that contain the safes. Make sure to not kill the figures outside the vans, as they are Vlad's men. Once a truck is located, the team member with the saw must place it on the truck until it finishes. It functions very similarly to a drill, so use the same tactics. Keep in mind the trucks can spawn on or below the overpass. Once the first truck has been sawed through, remove the saw and move the safes. Apply the saw to the other truck, d move those safes as well. Once both trucks are sawed through, Bain will call in Bile to drop off C4. One player must get the C4 and apply it to a wall underneath the overpass. The player will then be faced with a truck, which they need to load the safes into. Load the safes, and drive to truck back to the specified area. Once it is in the correct area, the crew must light a flare. Wait for Bile to get into the area. Get the entire crew onto the truck, and Bile will lift it up, ending the heist. Strategy * There are 2 methods to load the safes to the truck, each with its own pros and cons: ** Carry all the safes to the wall before blowing it up, then blow up the wall and put the safes in the vans. This method requires minimal driving, at the cost of taking time to transport the safes. ** Drive the truck to the transport vans and put the safes in the trucks. This method requires a lot of driving and can only be done if the transport vans spawn under the overpass. Death Wish Changes TBA Achievements Bug TBA Trivia * It is the second heist to take place out of Washington D.C., instead taking place in Los Angeles, California, the first being Golden Grin Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Still the police uses the uniforms and vehicles of the Washington police department. * This is also the first heist where Gangsters are fighting with the crew instead against them, in form of Vlads men. * This heist is the only heist where, while escaping, the screen slowly turns black before going to the results screen. * The safes are the same ones added in the Black Market Update, released during the 1st day of Crimefest. * This heist is very similar to Green Bridge from PAYDAY: The Heist: ** Both heists involve using saws to open the back of trucks to extract someone or something out of the truck, in this case the aforementioned safes. ** Both heists involve using air extraction to lift someone/something out of the location, in this case the heisters, the safes, and the truck used to store the safes. External Links TBA Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists